AWKWARD
by Enchantixtracy
Summary: Shane Grey remembers a lot of things, like he is a Sherrif now, so he does not need to ask for someone's permission before doing something. He also remembers that he forgot to ask the name of the girl he has fallen for.


**I own nothing, except my imagination...**

"**Don't be afraid to let your imagination run wild. There's no fun in reading realistic stories anyway" - EnchantixTracy**

Twenty five years old Shane Grey checked his uniform once again in the mirror. This was the first day to a new job. He had just been promoted to Sheriff, and he planned to make the best of it.

He walked outside his apartment building and got in his patrol car. As he started it, he couldn't help but notice a movers truck approaching and stopping in front of the building.

_Someone must've bought an apartment _he thought _I hope it's the one next to Ms. Haefer's. She's been extremely lonely since her husband died._

Shane stopped his car in front of the Sheriff's office. He walked in to see about five people like him in there. He chuckled at the sight of all of them dressed just like him.

One of them looked up and smiled at him. He walked over to him and said, "Hi! You must be Shane. My name is Nate Black. Welcome to a new position, and a new job,"

"In other words," said another guy coming towards him, "He wants to congratulate you for your promotion,"

"Yeah that," said Nate.

"Hi! I'm Jason Anderson," he said extending his hand. Shane shook his hand.

"Come on," said Nate, "I'll show you your cubicle, room, or whatever you want to call it.

Shane laughed and followed him. Once there, he stared at it. It was a fairly nice place. Everything was in order. And there was a place to keep coffee. Perfect.

"Yeah. Keep looking at it," said Nate, "After a few days, it's gonna be impossible to keep this place in order,"

Shane laughed again. After a quick introduction with others, Shane headed out. Jason had told him that Shane's patrol time would be from four o' clock to six o' clock.

As he was patrolling, his walkie-talkie attached to his car began to make strange sounds. Suddenly , a woman's voice could be heard through it.

"Calling a station. A woman reports of an intruder in her house. Address...,"

Shane held his breath as he heard her. This was his own address. Except that the apartment number was one down.

This meant that his neighbour was in trouble. But the apartment next to his was empty. Maybe the person in charge of the movers truck was living next to him.

He picked up the walkie-talkie and responded that her would be assisting this woman right away.

He switched the siren on and drove towards the house. Once there, he quickly got out and ran up to the elevator.

He then raced towards the apartment door and knocked.

"This is officer Shane Grey. Open the door,"

He then heard the lock click open, and the door swung around.

He skipped a heartbeat as he came face to face with a brunette girl staring at him. The locked eyes and Shane felt himself getting lost in them. His trance was broken when the girl launched herself into his arms.

He held on to her as she sobbed.

Reluctantly, he pulled away.

"Ma'am. Can you please tell me where's this intruder?"

"Well," she said, her voice music to Shane's ears, " I think I locked him in my room,"

Shane nodded once as he walked in. "Is this your room?" he asked pointing to a door.

"Yes,"

Shane pulled his gun out and on a mental count of three, he burst it open and walked in.

The girl fidgeted nervously as she heard sounds of shuffling feet, and then, Shane walked out with her intruder - a tabby.

"Here you go," he said smiling as he let the cat down.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I - I just moved in and I didn't know that there was a cat here,"

"It's okay," said Shane, "Happens a lot. Lets just be grateful that there is no actual intruder,"

"Yeah," said the girl, blushing.

"Um," said Shane, "Anything else?"

"Um, no," said the girl.

"Well then, I should get going," he said.

"Okay,"

Shane looked up in surprise. He could have sworn he heard disappointment in her voice. Could she be sad to see him go?

He walked out, and mumbled a 'Have a great day' to her.

As he was driving back to the office, he couldn't get the girl out of his mind.

_xXx_

It was eight in the night. Shane Grey was getting ready to go to a party. You see, the girl next to him had decided to give a 'house welcome party'.

Since Shane was a neighbour, he was invited too, and so were a few others living on the same floor.

But when she decided to drop the invitation, Shane was not home, as he was on duty. So she had slipped the invitation card under the door.

When Shane saw the invitation, he realized that he only had twenty minutes to get to the party on time.

So he showered quickly, and left his hair wet and curly.

As the clock struck eight, he knocked on her door.

The door opened to reveal a look of shock on the girl's face.

"O-Officer?" she said in surprise.

"Officer is for when I'm on duty. I'm off right now, so you can call me Shane,"

"Um, Shane? Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"I came here because you called me,"

"What?"

"I mean you invited me,"

"But, how?"

"I live right next door,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"Please come in,"

"Thanks,"

"Sorry if I offended you by my rudeness," she said closing the door.

"Oh no you didn't. I should've told you I live next door right away,"

"Um, right this way,"

Shane walked in to see her living room decorated beautifully.

"Wow," he said, "Is this an Indian themed party?"

"Haha, no," she said, "It's Arabic,"

"Arabic?"

"Yes. My friend Caitlyn's parents took her to Saudi Arabia as a part of her Graduation gift,"

"Some parents. All I got was a 'We are proud to have a son who works for the good',"

The girl laughed. Shane couldn't help but smile. Her laughter was even more musical than her voice.

"Would you like something to drink, Shane?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Root beer,"

"Cool,"

"I'll go get it," she said, before disappearing in the crowd of people. Shane said a few hello's to the familiar people, and then walked around. He began to feel a little suffocated, so he went inside a room.

He immediately recognized the room as the girl's room. He looked around to see a guitar in the corner, and lots of pictures.

One of them caught his eye as he studied it carefully.

"Oh there you are!,"

Shane turned around to see the girl standing there, with a root beer in her hand.

"Hey!," said Shane, "I'm sorry, but I got a little suffocated, so I came in for some space and air,"

"It's okay," she said, "Here,"

"Thanks," he said taking the root beer from her.

She noticed him staring at a photograph.

"That's me and Caitlyn," she said.

"Oh. It feels like I have seen her before,"

"She's engaged to my cousin, Nate Black,"

"So that's where I've seen her. I must've seen her photograph on his desk,"

"Nate works with you?"

"Yeah,"

"That's nice,"

"Is he here?"

"No. He took Caity out tonight,"

"Um, it's late. I, um, think I should go,"

"Um, ok,"

"Okay,"

"Okay,"

A-W-K-W-A-R-D

"Okay, um, bye Shane,"

"Bye,"

As Shane went out, the girl closed the door in disappointment. A second later, there was a knock at the door.

"Shane?"

Um, I know thins is too soon, but I was wondering if you would like to...,"

"Yes,"

"Yes?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, so Friday night at eight?"

"Okay,"

"Okay,"

A-W-K-W-A-R-D

"Um, bye,"

"Bye, Shane,"

Then she closed the door again, only to hear another knock.

"Um, Sha-,"

The girl is cut off with Shane's lips on hers. Once they are done-

"Hi," said Shane, smiling

"Hi,"

"Um, I just realized that I forgot to-,"

"Mitchie. My name is Mitchie,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"Um, bye, Mitchie,"

"Bye Shane,"

"Okay,"

"Okay,"

"Um, bye,"

"Bye,"

A-W-K-W-A-R-D

"Um, Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you um...,"

It's three o' clock in the morning, both Shane and Mitchie are on the couch, _still _making out. They've been doing that since Mitchie asked Shane to stay with her.

**Confusing? **

**Thank You for reading this.**

**EnchantixTracy**


End file.
